As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include one or more central processing units coupled to a memory, and one or more devices that provide additional functionality. Such devices may include display devices such as monitors or graphics adapters, input devices such as mice, keyboard, or touch pads, or output devices such as sound cards or printers, to name a few. Device manufacturers continually design new devices for information handling systems to meet the changing needs of users. Various settings that control the operation of a device may be configured depending upon the other components of the information handling system, the environment in which the information handling system operates, or the preferences of the user.